dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Kara Zor-El (Superman/Batman)
Kara Zor-El is the cousin of Superman. Biography ''Superman/Batman: Apocalypse ''To be added Powers and Abilities Powers *'Superhuman Strength:' Supergirl has great strength that is comparable to her cousin. She can hold a respectable fight with Darkseid; almost overwhelming him. The exact limit of Kara's strength is unknown, but she can move planets with ease. *'Superhuman Speed:' Supergirl is able to move at incredible speed by sheer force of will. This extends to her perceptions and allows for feats such as catching bullets in mid-flight as well as covering vast distances in little or no time. Not only can she break the sound barrier, but she can easily move faster than light. *'Superhuman Agility': *'Superhuman Reflexes': *'Superhuman Stamina:' Supergirl is able to maintain continuous strenuous physical action for an indefinite period of time. *'Self-Sustenance:' Supergirl doesn't require food, water, sleep, or oxygen to survive. *'Super Breath:' Supergirl is able to create hurricane-force winds by exhaling air from her lungs. She can chill the air as it leaves her lungs to freeze targets. She can also reverse the process to pull large volumes of air or vapor into her lungs. *'Superhuman Durability:' Due to the interaction of her dense molecular structure and supercharged bio-electric aura, Supergirl is nigh-invulnerable to extreme energy forces. Not only does this bio-electric aura protect her skin, but protects her costume from tear and dirt. As such, Kara is perpetually clean. *'Telescopic Vision:' This is the ability to see something at a great distance, without violating the laws of physics. Though limited, the exact extent of the ability is undetermined. In function, it is similar to the zoom lens on a camera. *'X-Ray Vision:' This is the ability to see through any volume of matter except lead. Supergirl can see things behind a solid, opaque object as if it were not there. She can focus this ability to "peel back" layers of an object, allowing hidden image or inner workings to be observed. The exact type of energy perceived—such as x-rays, cosmic rays, or some other energy invisible to normal humans—is unclear. This ability perceives an ambient energy source though, it does not involve the eye projecting a concentrated, possibly toxic, beam to be reflected back from objects. *'Heat Vision:' Supergirl can, as a conscious act, fire beams of intense heat at a target by looking at it. She can vary the heat and area affected. She can even hurt Gods, such as Darkseid. *'Flight:' Supergirl is able to manipulate graviton particles to defy the forces of gravity and achieve flight. This ranges from hovering to moving in any posture, in any direction. *'Superhuman Longevity:' Due to Kara being a more advanced species than humans; she already has a longer lifespan than normal humans. Under a yellow sun, Kara's lifespan is increased exponentially that she is effectively immortal. Relationships *Kal-El/Superman - Cousin. Though Kara is irritated by her cousin's overprotective instincts, she loved Kal unconditionally, putting herself in harm's way to protect him. *Jor-El - Uncle; Deceased. *Zor-El - Father; deceased. *Alura - Mother; deceased. *Krypto the Superdog - Attacker. Appearances/Voice Actors *Animation (1 film) **''Superman/Batman: Apocalypse'' - Summer Glau Behind the scenes To be added Trivia *It is unknown why Supergirl is far more powerful than Superman, it is likely due to greater genetics. *Supergirl is roughly 18 years older than her cousin, she was going to protect and raise Kal-El. But she was put into suspended animation, though she still is protective of her baby cousin. *This version of Supergirl is based off her Post-Crisis incarnation. That is why she has limits to her abilities. Pre-Crisis Supergirl had no limits to her abilities. She broke infinity, has the power to sneeze solar systems away, has omniscient intelligence, and could create new powers on a whim. She was able to almost destroy the Anti-Monitor; only didn't because she was distracted. The only way to kill her was with kryptonite. Still, Post-Crisis Supergirl is extremely powerful. Gallery ''Superman/Batman: Apocalypse'' Kara Zor-El (Superman Batman Apocalypse).jpg|Kara Zor-El as she appears in Superman/Batman: Apocalypse. tumblr_mube7rEvPJ1rl14rno1_1280.png tumblr_mube7rEvPJ1rl14rno2_1280.png tumblr_mube7rEvPJ1rl14rno3_1280.png tumblr_mube7rEvPJ1rl14rno4_1280.png supergirl 1.jpg supergirl 2.jpg supergirl 3.jpg supergirl 4.jpg e2a9a31147c9465bbe1478246b651924.png kara-dc-comics-16515400-1230-721.jpg 0Exc7.jpg Supergirl 295.jpg tt1673430-large-screenshot1.jpg SBA screenshot.png SBA screenshot 2.png SBA screenshot 3.png SBA screenshot 4.png SBA screenshot 5.png SBA screenshot 6.png SBA screenshot 7.png SBA screenshot 8.png SBA screenshot 9.png SBA screenshot 10.png SBA screenshot 11.png SBA screenshot 12.png SBA screenshot 13.png See Also *Supergirl Category:Superman Characters Category:Superman/Batman Characters Category:Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Kryptonians Category:Superhumans Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Characters with Super Speed Category:Characters with Invulnerability Category:Characters with Heat Vision Category:Characters with X-Ray Vision Category:Characters with Flight Category:House of El Category:Kent Family